


Pollinate Me

by crushmeshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AB(ee)O dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Pollination, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushmeshiro/pseuds/crushmeshiro
Summary: Sometimes, love blooms in the most unexpected of ways...In the case of one Takashi Shirogane, it begins with one bloom in particular... a single dandelion.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny summers day when Shiro meets Keith.

 

Up on a hilltop surround by fields of wildflowers and smack dab in the middle of a patch of grass is where Shiro decides to lay down his picnic blanket. Its picturesque. Soft puffy clouds laze about just like the rest of the wildlife.

 

He takes out some bread and a jar of honey and starts to eat his snack. Its delicious and some of the honey dribbles out from the corner of his mouth because of his enthusiasm. Peace and quiet at last.

 

Until he hears a loud buzzing.

 

Shiro looks around once, sees nothing, then tries to shrug it off. Maybe its a bug caught in a spiders web somewhere? If so, there's nothing he can do about it he supposes. He takes another big bite out of his sandwich before the buzzing suddenly gets louder.

 

_Bees?_

 

Then, out of the corner of his eye he sees something. A patch of bright yellow dandelions with one in particular towering above the rest. Its gone to seed and covered in soft fuzz but there, caught in the fluff is one very, very mad bee.

 

 

Shiro puts down his bread and shuffles over to help. As he bends down to get a closer look, he realizes the bee _is_ indeed stuck. Its wings are caught and the more it buzzes the more tired it gets. He gently reaches down to pluck the flower from the ground and for a split second imagines that the bee has a human face.

 

 

“Hey there little spitfire, my name's Shiro. Don't panic I promise you’ll be out of there in a second,” he mumbles to the bee. “Don't forget, patience yields focus...”

 

He brings the flower to his lips and makes a wish before blowing the seeds and the bee free from their hold.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Shiro screams.

 

The voice had come from right beside his ear. Just his imagination? Maybe… Still a little on edge, Shiro starts to pack up his things and go back home. It's only a short walk but when he lies down on his couch his heart is still beating a mile a minute.

 

He closes his eyes to try to relax when all of a sudden the voice comes back. This time more shy and soft but disembodied just the same.

 

“Sh...Shiro?”

 

Trying to remain calm, he keeps his eyes tightly shut. If it is all in his head, then he might as well see how far he can go along with it. Maybe his crippling loneliness is finally getting to him.

 

“Y...yes? Who are you?”

 

“My name's Keith. I just wanted to thank you for saving me.”

 

This makes Shiro pause. Saving them? Who had he saved? Was this some kind of apparition from another reality?

 

Slowly, he opens his eyes. Through the sun shining from his window he squints and still sees nothing.

 

“I'm down here!”

 

And there, on his chest, is a little bee. The sun making its fuzz glow like a little angelic halo.

 

_Am I dreaming?_

 

“I… I’ve never talked to a human beefore. But you saved me and I had to thank you.” The bee’s little bee feet carry him closer. Suddenly enraptured, Shiro let's him climb up onto his face. “No one's ever tried to help me beefore… How can I repay you?”

 

“Don't worry about it... I'm just glad you're okay. Keith, are you sure I'm not dreaming?”

 

The bee lets out a raspy buzz of a laugh. It's almost endearing and Shiro tries to hold back a blush for even thinking that in the first place.

 

“Nope. Not a dream.” The bees voice changes tone and gets a little more serious, “you know… I heard your wish...”

 

Now Shiro blushes.

 

“To not bee lonely? I know how that feels… My hive was destroyed in a fire. I probabeely would have died anyway if you hadn't come along...” The bee - no, _Keith_ \- tenderly places one leg on Shiro’s cheek. “We could bee lonely together?

 

Shiro smiles and tries to usher the bee into his hands while he sits up. What is there to loose? The bee seems really nice. And he has a cute laugh.

 

They talk for hours and hours.

 

And as night falls, Shiro realizes that signing up for this new friendship might be more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonderful artwork in this chapter is done by the lovely @ItsCatAvalon


	2. Chapter 2

Two bad Netflix movies, a few beers and a spoonful of sugar water later, finds Keith cuddled up in Shiro's clavicle. They're both gently buzzing with something and it makes Shiro want to be reckless. He scoops up Keith and in the low light of the tv confesses how much he's enjoyed their time together. How much he wishes it could be something more.

 

“But Shiro, I'm… a bee. People think I'm evil. How could you like someone like me?”

 

Shiro wishes he could get Keith to see himself how Shiro sees him: unapologetic, hard working and sweet. They may have only known each other for a day, but it's felt like so much more.

 

He tries to tell Keith this and realises that words might not be enough…

 

“Keith… Can I kiss you?”

 

The bee gulps and nods. His proboscis curling with anticipation inside his throat.

 

When their lips meet, its tentative and sweet. Keith tastes like sugar and Shiro feels like he could get addicted to this… feeling… this growing feeling of mutual love. He can feel Keith press against the seam of his lips and opens his mouth to let him explore further. His proboscis penetrates inside and flits over his teeth and tongue. Shiro tries his best to hold in the moan that threatens to escape him, if not for his own embarrassment’s sake, than for fear of swallowing his new lover whole.

 

“Sh...shiro?”

 

The human lazily nuzzles his nose into the bees soft fuzz. Taking a few moments beefore replying, “Yes, Keith? What is it? Tell me what it is you want…”

 

Bees can't blush. This is a well known scientific fact. But all known laws of science and Apicology mean nothing in the midst of true love.

 

“Pollinate me, Shiro.”

 

“K-keith?”

 

“Pollinate me… please.”

 

Keith grabs Shiro's nose with his little bee feet. He can feel a little tickle as he drags himself down to Shiro’s lips for another kiss.

 

He does so very carefully - so as not to make him sneeze and ruin the romantic atmosphere.

 

When their lips touch again it's like an electric shock.

 

Even though Shiro can't see him right now, he sure can feel him. His pants are starting to get uncomfortably tight now. It's been so long since he last felt the touch of another man and if they keep going like this he's not going to last.

 

“k-keith… I'm… getting close.”

 

Keith stops and looks down. Shiro's dick is thick and hard against the inseam of his sweatpants and lack of knowledge of basic human anatomy aside, he knows what he wants to do next.

 

Between heavy bee breaths, Keith asks,“what can I do, Shiro? Let me take care of you now… Tell me…”

 

Shiro guides him down to his crotch and pulls his sweats down. His member springs free and keith licks his bee lips.

 

“is this your flower Shiro?”

 

“k...kind of, I suppose…”

 

Keith hovers beside the head, inspecting it thoroughly.

 

“its beautiful.”

 

“if you want, you can pollinate it, Keith.”

 

“Really? You'd let me do that?”

 

“it would be an honor.”

 

Keith circles it 3 times before landing directly in the slit. Shiro gasps and throws his head back onto the couch cushions before moaning Keith's name. Keith starts to buzz and before Shiro can warn him, he cums and keith pops out of his dong like a champagne cork.

 

 

He lands with a small splat on the ceiling, coated in Shiro’s nectar. He hesitates. There used to be a legend of a bee and a human he’d read about as a young larvae. Where the bee prince has turned human… maybe… if he had a taste… he could truly be with Shiro as he so badly wishes.

 

With a careful lick, Keith tastes some of the liquid.

 

There's a loud crack and a yellow flash and in the blink of an eye Keith is falling and landing directly beside Shiro.

 

They're both a little dazed, but once Shiro begins to come to, the realization of what just happened sets in.

 

“Keith??? You're… human???”

 

The strange man with dark hair and peeiing yellow eyes lets out a shpcked gasp. He looks down at his furless, ripped, naked body and smiles in awe.

 

“looks like your wish really did come true”, keith mutters under his breath.

 

They loose no more time getting into the bed and properly exploring eachothers bodies. Keith is really sensitive and as soon as shito’s hand brushes over his dick he yelps.

 

“No, not my stinger - “

 

“You don't have one of those anymore Keith”

 

“Then what's this-”

 

Shiro tries to jack him off but keith gets really scared.

 

“shiro!! Careful!! If you pull too hard it might fall off and I'll die!”

 

“Keith that's your penis.”

 

“oh”

 

After a few more tugs Keith becomes a blubbering mess. His ass is vibrating like hes trying to collect pollen but instead of pollen its cum

 

“p-pollinate me shiro. PLEASE. Make me your… queen bee. fill me with your creamed h-honey-”

 

Keith screams as starts to cum but Shiro grabs his dick and stops him. A little bit of precum dribbles out of his cock and Shiro leans down to give the tip a taste. It tastes just like honey and with it he begins to feel a deep, primal need to claim him once and for all.

 

“ _MINE_ …” he growles

 

He lines himself up with Keiths hole and finally presses in. He groands again and pretends like Keith's hole is empty honeycomb that he needs to fill with his sweet honey and spit

 

They're both a mess and getting close to the edge again when keith whispers, “your unb **ee** lievable” and shiro bites down and shoots his load deep into him. His abs drpping with sweart and saliva cooling on his chin.

 

They lay like that, intertwinned for a while, just enjoying the feeling of beeing together.

 

“oh honey,” breathes shiro, “you were amazing.”

 

Keith vibrates with pleasure and the praise.

 

“shiro… will you be my beefriend?

 

Shiro smiles and pulls Keith closer for a sticky kiss.

 

“i thought you'd never ask…”

 

And they lived hapbeely ever after.

 

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you read that but I wrote it so imagine how I'm feeling right now.
> 
> hot artwork in this chapter by the fabulous: @cryptidkickflip
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you for this beeautiful experience Oliver and Cat you guys are the true mvb(ee)s

**Author's Note:**

> done for the SheithBigMeme Bang on twitter (@BigSheith)


End file.
